


Love Comes When You Least Expect It

by frosto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, First Dates, Flirting, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosto/pseuds/frosto
Summary: Liam complains about being lonely, it doesn't go unheard by a certain stranger...(I'm bad at summaries)





	Love Comes When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> first Thiam, be gentle pliiz

Liam walked into the cozy coffee shop full of excitement. He hadn’t seen Mason in a month and couldn’t wait to hug the crap out of his best friend. He barely had time to walk in before Mason jumped on him almost making them fall.

“LIAAAM” 

“MASOOON”

They hugged intensely before noticing how silent the coffee shop had gone and how everyone was looking at them. They went to a booth where two cups of cocoa were already waiting thanks to Mason.

“So,” Mason started, lingering on the ‘o’, “how the hell is it going! It’s been so freaking long! How’s everything?” he asked eyes full of excitement.

“Well, huh, it’s been really great.. I guess?” Liam answered, looking a little confused.

“What do you mean you guess?! Tell me everything! Is something wrong? Are you not happy in SF?”

“Okay first of all, one question at a time. Second of all, I mean I like it, the courses are great, the people I met are cool and all, it’s all sort of perfect, except…”

“Except??” Mason pushed.

“Except, it’s sort of lonely, I kinda, you know, wished I met someone by now.” When Liam was done speaking it was barely a whisper.

“Oh Li,” Mason said with a little sadness in his voice, “it’s been barely three months since the semester started, it’s normal no to meet misses or mister perfect right away! Did you see anything you liked?”

“Not really, I mean there are some cute guys and girls here and there around campus, but between the classes and making friends, I don’t really have time for flirting, not that I have the skills to flirt in general.” Liam said a little deflated

“OK, I’m about to say something very annoying, but also very true—“ Mason stopped for dramatic effect,” love will come when you least expect it.”

Liam only groaned as an answer.

“Oh come on! It’s kind of true!” Mason pleaded.

“Yeah, yeah, I know the tale; “you’ll find it when you aren’t looking”, or “it’ll fall on you’ll see! Just stop thinking about it!” well no, fuck that, I am thinking about it and it’s annoying the fuck out of me!” 

Liam was starting to get angry, Mason could tell. 

“Okay, Okay, forget I said anything. I’m sorry.” 

Liam calmed down and then looked a little guilty.

“No, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have reacted like that.” Liam apologized.

“Okay tell you what, we’re gonna finish our hot cocoa and then we’re going to play laser tag!” Mason said excited.

“Okay,” Liam said with a shy smile, thankful for his best friend.

They finished their cups while talking about how Mason was doing in New York. They shared stories about how settling in new cities have been and how different San Francisco was compared to New York. Mason also updated Liam on how Corey was doing. The two were living together in New York and everything was perfect. Of course Mason it short not wanted to bother Liam with his love stories. 

When his cup was finished Liam was in a good mood and so glad to be home for the weekend. They went to pay and wee about to leave when the barista called them.

“Hey wait!” Liam turned around looking confused, “Yeah, you, a costumer left this for you.”

Liam took the piece of paper in his hands. On it was a cell phone number and one indication Call me when you get back in SF ;). Liam’s mouth was open in awe. He looked up to the barista but he was back to working. 

Once he was out of the shop he showed Mason. Mason looked just as star struck as he did, then he smirked knowingly.

“Hmm, it’s almost like love does come when you least expect it.” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Liam said as he punched Mason.

 

***

Liam was back in SF; it was Tuesday afternoon so he didn’t have any classes. He was sitting on his bed with the note in his hands, not knowing what to do. Mason told him he should at least try and see before ruling the person as a total creep. Liam wasn’t so sure. I mean who just gives his phone number to a stranger through a barista? Probably not a hot person Liam thought. Then he reprimanded himself, because looks shouldn’t matter. Okay so what reason did he have for not texting him? It couldn’t hurt right? And so Liam sent a text.

4:02p.m: hey there, I’m the guy from the Beacon Hills coffee shop, so yeah hoping you’re a decent human being I am sending you a text.

Liam was definitely panicking after he hit send. I mean what kind of a text was that? He was suppose to be flirting with the guy not accuse him. Liam was nearing panic and calling Mason when his phone buzzed. His heart stopped a second. Wait why was his heart stopping? He doesn’t even know that guy! Who even said he was a guy? Oh my god Liam just texted a stranger and is kind of exited and terrified about it.

He took his courage in both hands and opened his phone.

4:06p.m: hey you ;), yes I am a decent human being, my name’s Theo and I study at University of San Francisco. 

Okay so Liam was talking to a guy, he’s at the same university and he says he’s decent. 

4:07p.m: that’s exactly what an indecent human being would say.

Liam face palmed right after sending this text, why couldn’t he be normal and not sends weird texts and— His train of thought was cut by his phone buzzing; twice!

4:08p.m: haha you’re funny, I like that  
4:08p.m: Would you want to meet up maybe? :)

Liam was blushing now. Oh god who blushes at a strangers texts? He does he reminded himself.

4:09p.m: sure I’m free to mysteriously disappear at the hands of a total stranger this afternoon.

Liam pushed his luck with more of his weird humor, hoping it was meant to be.

4:10p.m: haha you’re on, when and where shall I kidnap you?

Liam let out a little laugh before composing himself. Okay you got this Dunmbar.

4:10pm: at the uni’s coffee shop? The one next close to the library? In like 30min?

4:10p.m: okay, see you there, Blue Eyes ;)

Liam squealed, a manly squeal of course and got ready for his date. Oh my god Mason would freak.

 

***

 

Liam waited at a table with a cup cocoa. He was so nervous he felt he was about to burst. Am I crazy? He thought. I mean, here I am meeting a total stranger, I didn’t even tell anyone where I would be! Oh my god what if id do get kidnapped! That would be so pathetic, I can’t believe I—

“Hum hum,” someone cleared their throat breaking his inner rambling, “is that seat taken?” a voice asks.

Liam looked up and hi eyes were met with a vision of pure beauty. A man, hotter than freaking fire was standing in front of him. Green eyes piercing, smirk playing on his lips. Liam was pretty sure he must have been dreaming. He was pretty sure he was glowing. And oh! He was wearing the most adorable pink sweater. Liam was melting, and drooling probably.

“So I take it it’s not taken seeing as I’m the one suppose to meet you here…” the guy says sitting down looking at Liam with a little fondness.

“Oh my god! Yes, I’m so sorry I stopped functioning there for a minute! Are you actually the Beacon Hills guy? I was really not picturing you like that, I mean I¬–“ Liam shook his head, and stopped talking, god he was way too nervous, “OK I was talking too much, sorry, so you’re Theo?”

“Yes,” Theo answered laughing, “and you are?”

“Oh! Sorry I’m Liam!” 

“So, Liam, what do you study?” Theo asks.

“History major, you?”

“Biology,” Theo answers.

“Okay that seems like a decent human being field to be studying.” Liam says with a smirk.

“You’d be surprised,” Theo says with the most flirtatious flirt a Liam has ever seen, and oh my god was that a wink? 

“So do you always give away your number at desperate people in public places?” 

“Only the ones that look like you,” The answers with a deadpan face, looking Liam straight in the eye.

Liam started blushing, so he drank from his cup in attempt to hide it, and of course he miserably failed. Theo laughed looking at Liam fondly.

“What?” Liam asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Nothing, you just look cute when you blush.” Theo answers with a genuine smile.

“Don’t get cocky I still haven’t decided if you’re a decent human being, I still might run away,” Liam threatened, which only got him more laughter from Theo. “ And don’t call me cute.”

“OK cutie pie, stop pouting and tell me more about yourself.”

Liam gave a faux shocked expression and gasped. After that it was all flirting and story sharing. And let’s just say Liam didn’t complain about being lonely in San Francisco anymore.


End file.
